


Never Judge A Book By Its Cover.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [25]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: And totally cons money out of Jarvis, Angie is deceptively strong, Arm Wrestling, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Judge A Book By Its Cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Angie and Peggy arm wrestle? Bonus+ Jarvis vs. Angie arm wrestle.” (Anonymous)

"C’mon, English! I can  _totally_  beat you in an arm wrestle!” Angie cried as she followed Peggy into her room.

"Angie … I don’t want to hurt you," Peggy said as she put her purse down on the vanity before facing her companion.

"Hey, let’s be honest here, you won’t hurt me."

Peggy mulled it over for a moment, ultimately concluding that if she didn’t agree then she wouldn’t hear the end of it until she eventually agreed.  _Better get it over and done with now_ , she thought.

"Fine. But if I hurt you please tell me," Peggy stressed the words.

"Yeah, yeah. You won’t be sayin’ that when I beat the crap outta you," Angie poked her tongue out as she sat down at the table, propping her elbow up on the surface, "Well? What are you waitin’ for?"

"Lord, help me."

-

_Slam!_

Peggy sat wide-eyed at the woman sat in front of her. Her arm was flat on the table, Angie’s hand on top of hers. The Agent looked up at Angie and found a smug grin on her face. Peggy frowned.

"I underestimated you."

"Yeah, big mistake, English. I grew up with older brothers and I played with the boys. I know a thing or two about arm wrestling, Peg," Angie laughed as she pulled their arms up, ready for another round, "C’mon, I’ll give you a chance to win back your pride."

"Oh, shush you."

-

"I wouldn’t do it if I were you Mr. Jarvis," Peggy warned the butler who rolled up his sleeves and sat down at the table in the Automat.

It was just around closing time, and the two Brits were the last customers. Angie had managed to convince Jarvis into a ‘friendly’ arm wrestling match. She even got him to bet money on it.

"Consider it an extra tip, Ms. Martinelli," He’s said before setting the money aside.

"Say good bye to your money, Mr. Jarvis," Peggy said as she sat down in the booth next to Angie, wanting to watch the match, and the look of shock on the man’s face when he would see the outcome.

"You should’a listened to English, Crumpet," Angie grinned as she gripped Jarvis’ larger hand.

-

_Smack!_

Jarvis sat opposite the women, slack-jawed at how quickly it was over. Peggy sat back in her seat, hiding her laughter behind her hand. Angie smiled triumphantly before scooping up the coins from the table.

"Thank you very much, Crumpet. Pleasure doing business!" The waitress laughed before standing up to clean the tables before her shift ended.

"I told you, Mr. Jarvis," Peggy laughed again.

"Well, I wasn’t expecting it to be over so quickly. That little spitfire is stronger than she looks," Jarvis noted as he shook out his hand, sore from being smacked into the table.

"Yes, well, I’ve learnt not to underestimate her. She’s definitely something," Peggy said as she watched Angie wipe down the tables and clear away the dirty dishes.

"That she is … Little swindler," Jarvis muttered before standing up and leaving.

Peggy laughed loudly and nodded in agreement.


End file.
